I wanna feel dirty
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: This story is for The Six Deadly Hats- my first M fic about the lovely Frank and dear Janet. Takes place during bed scene


**Sorry this took so long, I've had a terribly rotten week. Well not rotten... just jam-pack full of crap ^^**

**Anyway, this is my first M story so bear with me. Also this being my first M story I'm sorry if it sucks. also i wanna know if its bad or not, I got help from some of my cousins so they officialy share some of the blame if it sucks!**

**For the most part this is just gonna be suggestive but i know from my own experiences of reading these that they can be practically a waste without a GOOD lemon. This isn't a crack fic, so sorry if I dissapointed anyone.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of this awesome movie or Frank!**

**I'm sorry for any dissapointments and misspells. Please tell me if I'm doing any good and/or have a possible future in writting Ms.**

* * *

><p>Janet laid still in her bed staring up at the top of her canopy bed. Her mind was still buxxing from the occurences of the evening. Still thinking about how she ended up with Brad in some transvestite's castle of a home. she heard footsteps in the hallway outside her room.<p>

The handle of her door clicked open softly and she sat up strait like a board. "WHO IS IT? WHOSE THERE?"

A comforting voice comes back in reply, the sound relaxing her soaring heart "Its only me Janet."

Janet was so releived she let out the softest of moans "Oh Brad darling! Come in." she opened up the lush sheets to allow her fiance closer to her.

She heard a contained moan and Brad took a surprisingly bold move by crawlling on top of her and on to all fours by her shoulders and hips. She barely heard another hushed moan comming out like a desperate whimper. Brad leaned down further on top of Janet and began to kiss her.

Janet 'gave herself over to pleasure' and gently inclined her chin and head up to meet Brad's unexpected demands. She ran her tongue over his lips in an equaly bold move, to her surprise she was allowed access and he slipped his own tongue into her mouth. They had a brief and passionet battle for dominence but Brad soon left her mouth to begin tracing haste kisses along her jaw, ears, neck and collar bone.

"Oh, OH, yes my darling... OH BUT WHAT IF-" she didn't get to finish her statement for Brad cut her off with surprisingly gentle reassurance.

"Its all right Janet, everything is going to be all right!" He placed another sensual kiss along her jaw.

She let a moan glide from her lips "Oh I hope so my darling." She ran her hands up to stroke her hand through his hair but then she realized that it hadn't simple slipped through her heated grasp but had instead followed her hand. "OH, OH ITS YOU!" she screeched once the black hair was revealed.

His silky, seductive, and slightly aroused voice answered back "Aw, I'm afraid so Janet." After hearing her sharp gasp he added "Oh, but isn't it nice!" before tunign out her screeches about him beign a beast. He tunned back in when he felt her hitting him on the chest- not like it did anything. If anything at all it just aroused him more, it was getting to the point that it painfully strained against his-Brad's-robe.

"OH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BRAD?" She howled.

"eh-well nothing... why? Do you think i should?" Frank said taking off the annoyingly large glasses.

His reply only served him a finger shoved in his face. "YOU TRICKED ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE, I'D NEVER EVER-" She let out a quiet sob.

"Yes, yes I know it. But it isn't all bad is it?" Frank said declining their position back to how it was earlier. "I think you'll really find it... quite... pleasurable." He stated while tracing kisses along her jaw. She moaned, making his erection twitch in excitement.

"STOP! I mean HELP!" Janet moaned in pleasure as Frank traced his way to her heated core. "Brad, oh Bra- BRAD!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Frank utelised all his dying control to restrain himself and pull back "Brad's probably asleep by now- and you wouldn't want him to see you like THIS!" he pulled her frail and skinny legs up to his shoulder. He nearly whimperd in sexual frustration as she moved her damp core away from him.

"OH ITS YOUR FAULT! YOUR TO BLAME!" she said smacking him again. "Oh, I was saving myself." Janet stated with an 'oh drat' motion of her hand. Frank couldn't resist letting out an amused chuckel at her minustrations. He couldn't stand it any longer so he quickly turned her face towards him "Now I'm sure your not spent... yet." Frank stated seductively.

Finaly he got a response out of her that he wanted. She gently placed a hand on his chest "You sure you won't tell Brad?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said making an 'x' motion over his heart. He leaned down and started kissing her again.

**sorry bout that, i had to introduce the story according to the movie, please do carry on-**

Janet started to moan as she felt Frank's lips glide over her breast bone. He placed his hands over her breasts and gently kneeded them through the material of her bra. She let out another moan when one of his hands slid behind her and expertly undid her bra. Frank was truly surprising her with the care he was taking, it seemed he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did... or just prolong her peek.

With that thought she gave a surprised gasp as she felt his hot mouth suckling off of her now hard tit while he worked the other with his fingers. After several almost tortuous moments he reversed his minustrations to the other sides.

After more short moments of feathered, yet sensual kisses along her torso she felt him travel down to her southern valley. He looked up questioningly once he tugged on the waist band of her slip and panties.

"Yes, yes" Janet tried to say sensualy but it just came out as a needy whimper and a series of head nods. Either way Frank got the picture and slid them down off of her now warm and slightly damp legs. Janet let out another moan once she felt his hot tongue probe her nether-lips. She had never felt or even _imagined_ doing something like this with Brad, he was about as sensual as a pencil she thought to herself.

She felt something coil in her stomache and just as it felt as if it were about to unwind the much appreciated menustrations came to an end. Frank rose up from the juncture of her legs licking his ruby red lips. "No, I don't believe I'll let you pull off that soon my dear." Frank slowly slid off his pajama pants and grasped his half-hard member. Janet watched the show as he gently stroked his fingers up and down himself slowly making sure to go from base to crown.

Janet slowly and shyly reached over and joined in. Frank's recently closed eyes snapped open at the feeling of her thin feminen fingers joining his. He gave a breathe moan as she slid down towards his hips. "I thought I'd return the favor, if that's alright." Janet looked up at him from under her lashes trying to look sexy, and failing.  
>She crawled inbetween his legs and looked down at his buding erection, she had never fornicated in such a way so of course she was nervous. Basically she was just going out on a limb, remembering everything she'd seen on TV involving things like this.<p>

She ducked down and placed a small damp kiss on the crown before blowing a cold breath. Frank's breath hitched as his eyes rolled back ever so slightly. Janet noticed this reaction and boldly circled her lips around the tip and dug her tongue into the small slit, taking notice of the slightly salty taste of pre-cum. Janet was surprised to say in the least at the notice of how very real the situation was- she was blowing off a guy who she'd known for lest that 4 hours!

She subconciously continued her minustrations until she found that Frank was now gasping and uttering nonsense. "ugh, OH, yes more! please!" he continued to preech. Her mouth was suddenly flooded by a thick salty substance and nearly gagged seeing as he was already at the back of her throught if not further. She strugled to swallow down everything, some of it was starting to drip down her chin.

"Oh, now that was _much_ appreciated but I must say you weren't supposed to pull me off that soon." He said, despite his words and their meanings he only seemed bothered by the fact.

After lounging around breifly to get off of his cloud-9 he gathered his things much to Janet's pleasure he left with a slight falter in his step.

Janet then noticed that she was still warm and anticcipated 'down-south'. Janet, much like a zombie, waltzed out of her room and into the lab to seek out Frank but found Rocky instead

_I wanna feel dirty..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**This oneshot is for The Six Deadly Hats. She won my competition of 'who answers first?' As you can probably see, I probably need ALOT of help to do a good lemon or just M in general.**


End file.
